Maggie
by Kitty the drunken butterfly
Summary: Takes place during the movie during Will and Jack's visit to Tortuga. There they meet up with a woman that Jack knows.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:** I wrote this maybe one and half to two years ago and I just found it today. So don't mind it if it isn't the best thing you've ever read in the world.

**Note:** This takes place during Will and Jack's visit to Tortuga.

Maggie

"Jack Sparrow!" a voice called out through the streets of Tortuga.

Jack cringed as he recognized that voice all too well. He paused with a sour look on his face as Will looked with raised eyebrows at the woman approached.

"Another one, Jack?" he whispered in amusement.

Jack glared back at him before turning to face to plump woman. "Evenin' Maggie," he began to say before he was slapped across the face.

"I didn't deserve that," he muttered to Will was getting quite use to seeing Jack's face meeting nearly everyone woman's hand that they met in Tortuga.

"What's this I hear about Scarlet and ye? How many times must I tell you to stay away from her, Jack?" the round woman asked aggressively as she pointed a chubby finger in his face.

To defend himself, Jack put his hands up against the little woman who continued to yell at him through the few good teeth that she had left. "If your father could see his son now! You're just like the bloody scoundrel!"

Will was beginning to catch on that the old woman must be a relative of Jack's and he found it peculiar that she would be working in the evenings in such a town as Tortuga for someone her age. Hoping that things would be cleared up for him, he cleared his throat to catch their attention.

The old woman straightened as she caught a glimpse of him and proceeded to look him over with a curious eye. "Who's this?" she asked.

Jack noticed this would be a good time to get the topic off of himself and quickly took over the situation. "Maggie, I'd like ye to meet Will Turner. Will, this is…me mum," he said, trailing off at the last two words.

"You're mother?" Will asked with raised eyebrows as Jack nodded slowly.

"Will Turner?" Maggie asked as the name ruminated through her mind. "I knew a William Turner once. Any relation?"

"Yes," Will replied slowly. "He was my father."

At his answer, her eyes opened wide with excitement. "Well, why didn't ye say so? Jack, let's go have a drink fer old time sake and fer Bootstrap Bill! Good man 'e was," she told the boys.

Not wanting to spend another minute with his mother, Jack found the perfect excuse for them. "Sorry Maggie, we're off to meet Mister Gibbs. Wouldn't happen to know where we could find 'im, do ye?"

Maggie made a face at the mention of the name Gibbs. She had never liked that family for some reason. "Aye, behind his old home. That's where."

Jack was about to ask what happened to Gibbs house but another female called out to him from a group she was with. Before he knew what was happening, he could see she was heading over with a mind to slap him. Jack didn't even understand, he didn't even know the girl.

As she pulled back to hit him, Maggie's hand caught her wrist. "No one hits me son and I don't care who ye are," she said before releasing the strumpet. "I was the first te ever smack 'im, therefore I'll be doing it," she added before slapping her hand across Jack's face again.

The strumpet nodded at her with a satisfied look before turning and walking off with a sultry gait. The punishment which she though Jack had earned, had just been served.

Jack felt his cheek sting as he held it in his hand. "I didn't even know that bloody wench!" he exclaimed as he watched her walk away.

"Well, maybe ye should have!" his mother shouted back.

Will was beginning to get uneasy standing in the streets of Tortuga. He didn't know how much more Jack could take but he was getting antsy to find this Gibbs fellow. For that reason, he broke up their friendly discussion.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you," he told Maggie, "but Jack and I must be going now."

Maggie nodded, "nice to meet a Turner again," she told him before turning towards her son. "Leave Sarah alone, ye hear?" she warned him before turning and sauntering off.

Jack regarded her retreating back with an uneasy look before turning towards Will. "Let's go, Jack," Will said before Jack could explain a thing. It was a good thing, since Jack wasn't sure he could explain any of it anyways.


End file.
